


Four Seasons

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: A poem that goes through each of Saeran's personas and how they change throughout the seasons. Appeared in Saeran Zine.





	Four Seasons

_Four Seasons_

At the start of spring,  
sprouts two plants from  
a single seed.  
One shrivels  
while the other stands tall  
and flees,  
abandoning the weaker.  
                But he’ll be back.  
                He promised.  
The harsh, cracked soil  
provides no nourishment,  
and instead weeds  
                                USELESS! WEAK!! AIRHEAD!!!  
Deep rooted bondage  
chokes his life away.  
Until the Savior breaks the soil.  
and plucks him up.  
                                Stormy showers bring  
                                cleansing, dear flower,  
she said, before the downpour  
                Pitter patter  
                drip drop.  
                                He’s not coming back.  
                                He’s not. He’s _not._ He’s NOT.

Summer heat evaporates the storm  
as the plant puts on magenta petals.  
He thrives in Paradise’s garden  
colorful and bright.  
The sweet aroma soon lures  
a Princess.  
If only she could stay forever.  
                Don’t go.  
                Don’t abandon me. . .  
                . . .I miss you.  
A new seed sprouts within  
fighting to get out.  
                It hurts.

The air chills as thorns rip through.  
Chlorophyll and blood seep  
as his leaves wither.  
Autumn has transformed his pain  
into rage.  
A desperate thirst  
to slice up the Traitor  
and embrace the Princess with  
his brambles, choking her  
with his love.  
                If only he could. . .  
Dead leaves cascade around him  
as his world crumbles  
and dulls into further decay.  
                Isn’t it splendidly hysterical?  
Endlessly cackling until tears drip,  
he watches as the Traitor sews more lies.

Snowflakes soon fall from his frozen cheeks.  
as winter kills all.  
An ice king rises above the rest.  
Better than all.  
Stronger than weak Spring.  
                Stronger than stupid Summer.  
                                Stronger than broken Autumn.  
                                                The strongest of all!  
Unlike the others, he doesn’t need  
the Princess.  
She’s the worst of all.  
                USELESS! WEAK!! AIRHEAD!!!  
Trapped in his snow globe,  
that toy will freeze.  
                So that she can never leave him.  
                                But. . .She doesn’t want to leave?  
Her hideous eyes.  
That revolting scent.  
It makes him vomit teal fertilizer.  
Everything melts into slush  
as the glass shatters.

Soon everything thaws and brightens  
as Spring returns.  
Whether it’s chilly and slow to bloom,  
with naked trees and guilty storms  
or warm and thriving,  
with a cloudless sky  
the future promises nothing but  
happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad I got to be part of the project and this is honestly what encouraged me to start my tumblr and make MM fics and art. I literally wrote a bunch of MM poems just to apply to this project lol on a crazy whim. I met so many great people too because of this. It honestly changed my life <3
> 
> In the actual booklet, EC drew art to go with the poem. You can check it out here. https://mc-amps.tumblr.com/post/180971069185/four-seasons And be sure to check out her other artwork here. http://servantofpsychotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
